Diary of Iggy
by Zoezaz
Summary: Iggy's messed up life and his secrets that have never been told. All of Iggy's most embarrasing, heart felt, and odd moments saved in his diary...I mean, Journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this story there are a couple of things I must say**

**1. Thank you to my Beta Reader, Mysteriesunveiled**

**2. I got some of the idea for this story from Phoenix Fanatic. But I had wanted to do a story like this for a long time.**

**3. If you have a better title tell me**

**4. I am not sure if I will continue this story, but I leave that up for you guys to decide.**

**5. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Dear Bacon,

Why, Diary, am I calling you Bacon? Well, I can't really call you Bob or Phil.

That would just be weird. But bacon can be any gender I make it. I could make you a boy or a girl. So you see, Bacon is a very meaningful name. I think I might name my first kid Bacon. That is if I ever live that long, find someone I like, and get married. Seeing as there is a low chance of that happening, I will stick to writing in you, Bacon.

Now, how am I writing this if I'm blind? Being the oh-so-nice "brother" he is, Fang got me a computer for Christmas that reads out the words  
as you type. However, it doesn't know how to say cuss words. I am truly bummed. But I quickly got over it due to what happened today. Shall I  
tell you, Bacon?

I think I shall.

O' Dark Thirty in the Morning

I was having a wonderful dream about naked women surrounding me. Oddly enough I was clothed. We were just about to go to my room when a pillow hit me in the face. That woke me from my dream in a heart beat. I'm not talking a soft throw, no,

I mean a full out I-am-trying-to-kill-you throw. I immediately went into my  
fighting mode. Seeing as I was half asleep and on the top of a bunk bed this  
didn't turn out so well, and I landed on the floor. Luckily, I had a soft landing.

"Get the hell off me!" Fang shouted. I snickered at him.

"You shouldn't be cussing with little ones around," I said and rolled over to the side and got up. I heard Fang slowly stand up and start to walk out of the room. Before he was at the door way, he grumbled "Make breakfast." He then left like the winged emo he was. I rushed to the doorway and yelled down the stairs.

"That's what it was all about?" I said, laughing my head off. I took a breath of air. "You hit me with a pillow and cussed to get me up to make breakfast?"

Now I couldn't talk. I rolled on the floor laughing.

"Iggy, get your lazy butt down here or I'll destroy all your bombs" Max said.

I smiled but walked down the stairs, talking as I went.

"Well Max, seeing as bombs are supposed to be destroyed, I don't have anything to lose." I said as I walked into the kitchen. She growled. I quickly made some eggs and shoved them at the flock. All I got was a thank you before forks were scraped against plates. I started thinking about naked women again and trying to finish my dream when I heard footsteps close to me and whirled around in my chair.

"Hey, Iggy" Gazzy said.

"Hi Gazzy. Are we still making that bomb in the backyard today?" I whispered so Max wouldn't hear. Apparently she has instincts or something, because she did and was at our side in a flash.

"What bomb?" she growled. I snickered.

"Oh it's just a little one, Max. It won't do too much damage!" I heard Gazzy  
say. You could hear the smile through his voice.

"Okay, if it's such a little one, then let's have everyone watch it get blown up," Max said with a triumphant voice.

Startled, I said, "I don't think that's such a good idea," all the noises in the kitchen had stopped while Max and I argued.

"It's just..." I didn't have a good excuse so I shut my mouth again.

Max smiled, "That's what I thought". I heard her footsteps recede and a door slammed. I groaned.

"Ugh. Come on, Gazzy. Let's go make that bomb." I walked out the door to the back yard and heard Gazzy following me. It was a warm day, and I unfolded my wings a little. We got to work, and in a half an hour we were finished with the coolest bomb ever.

"I'll go get the others," I told Gazzy. "And don't blow it up yet!" I said as I ran in the house. The only problem with running when you are blind is you can't hear as much stuff so you don't know when you're about to run into a...

"Wall!" I groaned as I fell on the floor. I heard laughing and looked up. Of course I only saw blackness.

"Are you okay, Iggy?" It was Ella. I blushed, jumped up quickly, and swayed a little from the fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," we stood there in awkward silence for a little while. "Um, the bomb's ready. I was just going to get everybody."

"Oh, okay. I can go tell everyone so you don't run into any more walls," I heard her laugh and run up the stairs. Brilliant, Iggy. I walked outside and heard everyone talking.

I cleared my throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Awesome Bomb!! AKA, AB!" I heard some snickering, but I pressed on. "Drum roll please!" I heard some one hitting the plastic table that's on the porch. I quickly lit the bomb and ran to where everyone else was.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

Before I shouted one, I heard Gazzy say something, "Wait, something's wrong".

I was trying to figure out what was wrong when I heard Gazzy yell, "Everyone hit the deck!" I dove to the floor right as the bomb went off. The explosion was so great that I was thrown against someone. Then I felt a weird prick in my back and a pair of rough hands grabbed me. What's happening? I felt my energy draining from me and then I closed my eyes.

I woke up in the back of a truck. From all the bounces and bumps, I figured we were on a dirt road.

"Where am I?" I asked but only got a kick in the stomach. My wrists and legs were tied with thick ropes.

"Shut up!" said a rough voice. I tried not to panic and felt around for everyone else. They were here and awake.

"Iggy, is that you?" Nudge whispered so the big guy wouldn't kick her.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here," I said and shifted my weight to my back. I heard Max whisper in a breath. "I have a plan."

A few minutes later, I heard Max shouting, "Ow! My knee!"

The big guy got up. "What?" he said and walked toward Max.

She gasped, "The rope is too tight! My knee! It's getting crushed and cutting off the circulation! They'll have to amputate it!" Now, obviously her act was fake, but the big guy didn't know that, and he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Fine, I'll untie them," he bent down and quickly untied her ropes.

She sighed. "Thanks, but can I stand a little and get the blood flowing again?" Max asked. He grunted, which Max took for a yes and stood. After this, I heard fists punching someone, a few hard kicks, and then a sickening crack. I heard Max panting, and knew she had gotten the guy.

"Is he dead?" I heard Nudge squeak out.

"I don't know. But we're going to be if we don't get out soon." Max came over to me and untied my knots on my wrists and legs. "Help the others," I nodded and went to Nudge. In a matter of minutes, everyone was free. We opened the truck door. Ella was kidnapped too, so Fang and I grabbed her and jumped out of the moving truck. If that wasn't an adrenaline rush I don't know what is. She's was a little heavy, but we managed to fly home quickly.

When we were all there, we ran inside.

"Everyone pack up. We need to get out of here" Max said. We all nodded and hurried to our rooms. Itex will know where we are. It sucks that we'll have to leave but I've been on the run before. I threw some clothes, my laptop, and my ipod into a backpack and headed down stairs. In matter of minutes, we were packed and in the family room.

"I called a cab, which will be here in 5 minutes." I nodded and we sat down.

Ella was sitting next to me, which made me blush. That is until she jumped up, startling me.

"Wait! What about my mom? She's at work. How do you think she's going to react if we're gone?" Well, we didn't think about that.

"Let's call her" Max said simply, and then went into the kitchen to get the phone.

She came back and handed it to Ella. I heard Ella dial her mom's work phone. After a couple of silent moments, Ella's mom picked up.

"Hi, Mom. Something happened to the flock and me today." I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but I could tell by the way Ella had to keep saying "We're fine" that her mom was freaking out. Ella hung up after awhile.

"She says that there's a hotel in town not far from here that we can stay at"

We all loaded into the cab when it got to the house and started off.

We arrived at the hotel about an hour or so later. We got three rooms. After we had unpacked a little, we went down to the buffet that they had. It was delicious. I asked if we could go to the pool.

"And why do you want to go to the pool?" Max asked. I rolled my eyes like it was obvious.

"For the pool bunnies, of course!" Well, that didn't seem to go over well with Max.

Later, I turned on my laptop and plugged in some head phones and started to write this journal entry.

---

There you have it Bacon, my weird and awful day. Now we are on the run again. We will have to keep moving. To where? I have no clue. All I know is that Itex has come back and wants us. The only thing that is bothering me is why they  
want Ella.

Good night, Bacon.

-Iggy

* * *

Like I said before, I don't know if I will continue this story. If you want me to just tell me. Thanks!

It would be very nice if you clicked that button at the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to my beta reader, Mysteriesunveiled. Thanks!

Hope you like it!

* * *

Dear Bacon,

Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey. I think this is a great way to start off the morning. Don't you? Well, it would have been a nice way to start off the morning, if I totally hadn't screwed it up with one of my "Iggy ideas." Granted, this time it wasn't entirely my fault. I had Gazzy and Fang to help me. Of course, Fang didn't get in trouble. That's because Max looooooves him. Don't tell him I said that. And Gazzy never gets in trouble. So that left me with all the blame. So what happened at 6:00 a.m. that made Max lose it?

At 4:45 I was asleep in the uncomfortable hotel beds, tossing and turning. For the past hour, kids had been running up and down the hallway yelling like wild animals. I let it go for a while, but even I'm not that loud. Most of the time. They screamed for what seemed like ages. I thought I was going to lose it.

For some reason, in a hotel, or really any place with a lot of rooms, all the sounds are magnified. If someone snores, it sounds like an entire stampede of elephants. Imagine what a couple of kids sounded like. I am sad to say that I was directing many malicious thoughts towards them. Actually, mostly to their parents, who were probably unaware that their kids were running amuck. Then, I thought, 'If only I could play a trick on them. Just to make them shut up.' I, being Iggy, got one of my amazing ideas that makes everyone jump up and down with joy or pain.

Usually one of the two.

I sprang out of bed and crept quietly and slowly to Gazzy's bed. For once, the kid was silent, and not emitting toxic fumes into the air, if you know what I mean. Why do you think we call him the Gasman? I shook Gazzy, and he stirred slightly. Seeing as I have a short attention span and was not going to waste my time coaxing Gazzy into consciousness, I did the sensible thing. Without thinking, I shoved him off the bed and onto the hard, cold floor.

"What?" he said like a disoriented person. Probably because he was one, seeing as I had just pushed him. I heard him yawn and slowly stand up. Agonizing seconds went by.

"Gazzy? It's me, Iggy. Wake up," I said. He took forever, but finally his mouth started to work and form words.

"What are you doing?" he asked, now fully awake. "You do know it's 5 in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, now listen. I need your help-" I began, when I hear a soft shuffling, and I immediately spun to where the noise was coming from.

"What's going on?" Fang asked, stepping out of the darkness. I swear that guy could be a stalker for a living.

"How did you wake up?" I asked. I thought I was being pretty quiet.

I think Fang rolled his eyes, because his words were dripping with sarcasm. "You were very quiet," he remarked. Remember how I said how everything is loud in a  
hotel? Well, dropping Gazzy on the floor and making a giant noise was not one of my smartest ideas. Oops.

"Sorry for waking you, I was just talking to Gazzy," I tried to cover up the fact that I had a diabolical plan in mind. It wasn't a total lie, either.

"Iggy, you suck at lying," Fang said. Note to self: work on lying skills. "Now what's really going on? If you don't tell me I'll get Max."

"Ooohhhh I'm sooo scared," I retorted, even though I really am afraid of Max. I had three options at this point. 1) Punch Fang in the face and go back to sleep, 2) Tell fang my evil plan, or 3) punch fang in the face and go to bed. Options 1 and 3 were very tempting. Since I'm a good person and I can't lie at all I went with option number 2.

"Okay, hear those kids out there?" I asked. As if on cue, the kids run by, being the loudest they've been all night. Perfect. "They've been like that for over an hour. I was just telling Gazzy that maybe we should give them some of their own medicine." I finished, and waited for their responses. After a few seconds, I started to get restless.

"So you mean like revenge?" Gazzy asked.

"Exactly," I said cheerfully.

"But what would Max say?" Fang asked. Awwwww, Fangy Wangy likes Max. Cute. I don't care.

I sighed, "Since when do we care what Max says?" I asked. "So it's settled sabotage." Without waiting for a reply I started to tell them about my plan. With the occasional "yeah, good idea," or "uh huh," I finished my plan.

At exactly 5:10, we began our evilness.

I love the smell of revenge in the morning.

Our first part of plan was simple: sneak into the kids' rooms. We hadn't heard them in a while, which meant they probably got tired and passed out somewhere. Since I'm the person that devised this whole plan, I'm the one that had to sneak across the hall and give the "all clear". Simple, right? Opening the door was the easy part. The hard part was that I was blind, and this was the first time I had been in this hotel. Stumbling around didn't help the  
mission. I banged into walls and tripped over my feet. I'm surprised Max didn't wake up.

Sweat poured down my face by the time I got to the end of the hallway. I found the vending machine in the corner and gave it two sharp taps. This was our  
signal for "all clear" or "let's go kick some butt!" Whichever you prefer. I heard muffled footsteps and waited for them as they made their way to the vending machines.

"Took you long enough," I muttered. They probably glared at me, but I'm blind and don't care. In front of the vending machine was an air duct. Now I know it's really dangerous and should only be done in movies and all, because air ducts cannot really hold your weight, but I'm not your average person. I'm half human and half bird, which makes me qualified to crawl around in air ducts.

"Ready?" Fang asked, and gave me a boost up. I pushed the grid aside and scrambled up. I helped Gazzy up and waited for Fang. After a while he came up huffing and panting.

"That was hard" he said, like it's my fault. We crawled around aimlessly forawhile, until I think it would have been better just to have gone back to bed, when all of a sudden I felt a grid beneath my fingertips.

"Gazzy can you see anything down there?" I made way for Gazzy so he could see through the grid. "Well?"

"Ummmm, it's a room. There are some suit cases, a toothbrush, a..." Gazzy continued to rattle off all the items that they had in their room 'till I finally thought my ears were going to fall off.

"Sounds nice, Gaz. But are there 2 or 3 kids sleeping in here?" I waited while he looked.

"Yeah, there are three of them. They look about 5 to 6 years old," Gazzy hesitated. "Are you sure we should be mean to little kids?" For a minute I actually paused, too. Should we being doing this evil plan just to get back at them for being on a sugar high?

Yes, yes we should.

"Gazzy, if you're scared we'll get caught, we won't," I replied, even though we might have, but I didn't want to tell him that. "If you're scared of having the parents wake up, they won't," I said even though they could, but again don't want to scare the Gasman.

We all took turns lowering ourselves down into the room. When we were all down, we snuck to each ones bed. I know this sounds really weird, but trust me we weren't going to be total creepers or anything like that. We took off our jackets and spread our wings open just slightly. I shook the bed a little to wake the kid up. He woke with a start and stared at me with horror.

"You have been very bad," I said in a sinister voice. "Now, you must pay." I started to walk towards him in a zombie like movement, but before I can get to him he started screaming his little head off. We should have brought duct tape, because once he started screaming they all started screaming. We ran to the door and tried to open it, when the parents woke up and grabbed us.

"Wait, this is a mistake!" Fang shouted. The dad held me and Gazzy, while the mom had a firm grip on Fang. It's a good thing we tucked in our wings at the last minute. The kids kept crying while the mom called the front desk and told them their situation. A couple minutes later we were escorted back to our hotel room where we were advised to pack our bags immediately.

"Some plan, Ig," Fang muttered. I growled and shoved the rest of my clothes into my suitcase. We all headed out of our room to find Max, Ella, Angel, and Nudge standing there, apparently giving us death stares. Before I could explain what had happened, we were dragged out of the hotel and thrown onto the streets.

"I'm never going back to that hotel again," Max said. "Bad service."

Crap.

She'd played the, "I'm going to ignore you because I don't want to know what happened," card.

"Max, I'm sor-" I started to say. She cut me off.

"Iggy, Zip it." I could feel Max angrily staring at me for a couple of seconds before turning to the flock and Ella. "Okay guys, back in the car. We need to get moving  
again anyway." We all piled into the car and she started to drive.

We haven't stopped driving since. Where? I don't know, but at this rate we'll get to China by Christmas. Well, at least today wasn't totally wasted on driving. I got kicked out of a hotel, scared the crap out of some kids, and got to see Max blow up. Well not literally, but still. And so, to conclude my crazy adventure today, I will say two simple words.

Goodnight, Bacon.

-Iggy

* * *

Review, Please


	3. Chapter 3

To Readers:

I am extremely sorry that it has taken me so long to put another chapter up. Almost 2 years. If you hate me, I don't blame you. I just hope this next chapter will make up for it.

* * *

Dear…

Well, maybe I shouldn't say Bacon anymore. I mean, after all, bacon should not be kept around for long. It gets gross, slimy, and frankly, no one wants to go near it.

I suppose I'll think of another name for you when the opportune time arises. So for now you are to be continued...

I sigh, close my laptop and lean back against the head rest. Have I really gone insane? I'm now actually talking to my diary, I mean journal, like it was an actual thing.

Maybe I've breathed in too many chemicals or have had too many Milky Way bars. Whichever the case may be, it can't be good for someone who is already in a bad position to begin with.

Max is still pretty pissed off at me. The tension seemed to ease a little, after we stopped to get some cheap doughnuts, though.

Although, I'm really not too concerned about Max at the moment, I'm more worried about what Ella thinks of me.

Lately, I've been careful not to make any wrong moves in front of Ella. I guess it's all my guy hormones acting up.

I don't burp like I usually do or play tackle with Gazzy when she's around. I act like a poised gentleman. Well, as much as a six foot mutant bird kid can be.

Leaning over I whisper to Ella, "Are you mad at me?"

I can feel her breath as she leans closer to me and gives a breezy laugh as she replies, "Of course not. It's not the worst you could have done."

I laugh, "Well, what did you have in mind?" I lean in closer to her. She's about to reply when I hear a cough coming from the passenger seat.

Automatically, I scoot away from Ella and back to the position I was in before.

"Alright you love birds, we having a bathroom break" Fang says. I scowl at his joke.

Gravel crunches under the car so I know we must be in some remote area. I feel the car jerk left and then right and then jerk to a stop. Max is still a crappy driver, even though we've been on the run for awhile now. I don't think she'll improve.

I've already suggested that I should drive but I immediately got negative responses from the flock. Something along the lines of "I'll kill them all". Psssssh, whatever.

So the Erasers won't kill them, but me behind a steering wheel will? Give me a break.

Car doors open and slam around me as everyone files out. I step out myself and do one of my classic body stretches. Being crammed in a car for hours on end isn't good for a normal human being, let alone a mutant human.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna have to go in the car!" Gazzy says as I hear him run into a store, which I assume to be the gas station.

I laugh inwardly. We, bird kids, are notorious for eating a lot of food, which means we have a pretty big stomach.

The downside to that is since we have a huge stomach, there's not as much room for our bladder.

Which means not a ton of room to hold our pee.

I'll let you do the math.

Angel touches my hand lightly and I squeeze my hand around hers. "What does it look like?" I ask. I try to pick up on temperature surroundings but there's not much to go off of. There's no breeze and there's clouds covering the sun.

These are the days I get frustrated for being blind. It's hard enough being in a new area but when you can't see, it just sucks.

"We're in a desert area" Angel says. "There's lots of cactus, and sand. We're at a gas station right now. Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge are in the store. Max is getting gas for the car. And…" Angel pauses for a moment and giggles.

"And?" I ask, curiosity in my tone.

I hear the smile in Angel's voice as she replies, "And Ella wants to talk to you about something important." She laughs her little girl laugh and skips away. I feel my face heat up as I blush uncontrollably.

_Keep it together, Iggy. It's just Ella. It's not like you like her or anything. Wait…no, you do. _

I sigh and tell myself to shut up. I hear Ella shuffle over to me, quietly and if my ears don't mistake me, shyly.

"Hi, Iggy. Do you want to go inside?" Ella asks, "It's pretty hot out here."

I shake my head slightly. "Nah, I'm trying to work on my tan. Us fair skinned people need to roast and toast." I smile in her general direction and then to demonstrate my point, I lift my head towards the heat of the sun and put my arms out in front of me, with the underside facing up.

Ella laughs, which is exactly what I was hoping for. _Score. _"You're so odd. Do you want to walk around for a little while, then?"

I nod my head and cautiously hold out my hand for hers. Thankfully, she takes it without hesitation and we slowly walk down the gravel road.

_Think, Iggy, think. What would a romance novel conversation begin with. Think Twilight…. _

And yes, I read Twilight. Any reasonable person does if they are to become a more romantic person. And so, me being the very quick tongued person I am, I immediately blurt out the first line I can think of.

"I'm sorry I'm not the right kind of monster for you, Bella."

_Did I really just say that?_

I'll have to add that to my "What Not to Say to a Girl You Like" list.

Awkward minutes pass and I try to think of an excuse for saying that but Ella beats me to it.

She stifles a laugh, "Did you just quote Twilight?"

"Yes?" I ask questionably, trying to make sense of what I really just said. The blush creeps up my neck as I try to shrug it off. Of course that doesn't work and I begin my descent into hell.

She stops walking and I'm forced to halt my embarrassing tread into the abyss. She turns to me and leans in. "Well, I thought it was pretty cute, given the circumstances." I don't move as she leans in and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek.

I feel as though my entire body is freezing except for where Ella kissed me, which has turned extremely hot and I hope it stays like that the rest of my life. I slowly and cautiously smile. I'm about to speak and say something intelligent when Angel runs up to us.

"We're going to get going soon so you might want to hurry up….with whatever you guys are doing" She giggles and lightly skips away.

Now it's Ella's turn to go red as we head back to the gas station. I feel her hand get warmer in mine to know she's blushing.

Something inside me chickens out and I know I don't have the guts to go into the gas station holding hands with her. Especially when everyone's there.

"Ella?" I say while stopping.

She stops, too and turns to me, hope in her voice, "Yes?"

I wish I could tell her my feelings right now but all that comes out is, "I left something back in the sand. I have to go get it. Why don't you meet me inside?"

Ella's disappointment shows in her voice, "Oh, okay. I guess I'll just…yeah."

Great, now Ella thinks I hate her or I really don't like her. I start to run back to the spot where Ella gave me the kiss.

_Why can't I be manlier for her?_ I think to myself. _Come on, Iggy. You've fought monsters, but you can't tell a girl your feelings?_

Maybe I have gone insane. I'm about to have a full out debate with my self when the world turns upside down.

A massive, solid, force hits me front on. The force feels like a wall, and believe me, I've had plenty of experience with those. I rebound from the force and fall flat on my back.

I'm trying to make a cool remark or even cuss but all that comes out is a deep groan. I feel blood gushing from my noise, but other than that I think I'm fine. I get ready to stand up, but instead pass out.

I wake up slowly. I try to adjust to my surroundings as best as I can. I'm lying on something hard and cold. It must be the floor of the gas station. It's airconditioned but I feel hot breaths close to me. The flock and Ella must be around me, probably worried out of their minds. I groan and slowly sit up.

"Careful," Max says "You took a real hit" Yeah, no kidding, Max. Way to point out the obvious.

As a confused person I ask the most sensible question, "What the hell happened?"

Gazzy laughs, "We were inside the store while you and Ella were…ummmm….outside." He pauses awkwardly but continues when I glare at him, "Then Ella came in and you were running the opposite direction. Then it was so weird…"

It was now Nudge's turn to butt in and continue The Fantastic Tale of Iggy, "It was like something just hit you. Or more like you ran into something. Like an invisible force? Sooooo Coool!"

I nod, "Yup, that's what it felt like. I'm glad you're concerned, Nudge" I'm now able to sit up and I feel a warm hand close around mine.

Ella. At least she's not as upset as I thought.

I hear Max stand up and sigh, "I'll go check out what it was. You guys stay here and I'll meet you in the car." She grabs some cash from her pocket and hands it to someone.

Fang, I'm guessing. "Buy some food for the trip."

I hear the bell, that signals a customer, beep as she leaves. I'm finally able to stand up and do so. I wipe a hand across my face and feel dry blood. I've had worse. But lately I've been worried about my appearance. Again, guy hormones.

I still feel Ella's hand in mine. I have to go wash off the blood but I don't want to leave her again like I did outside. So in as confident a tone as I can do, I say, "Ella, can you help me clean up a bit" She smiles.

"Sure, the bathroom's over here" She gently leads me through the aisles of candy, and junk food to the bathrooms in the back. We walk into the bathroom but don't shut the door. Don't want the flock to get any ideas…..

Outside, at the register, I hear the cashier ask, "Are you sure you can pay for all this?" No doubt in awe of how much stuff we got. We mutants need our energy.

Ella starts the water in the sink and pulls some paper towels from the roll. "I swear, you are the clumsiest person I have ever seen." She laughs and begins to gently wipe off the blood on my cheek.

I laugh along with her, "I've seen clumsier. And Ella?" She continues to clean but I know she's listening. "I'm sorry for not saying anything out there. I guess I was just a little bit nervous."

She smiles, "A flying kid? Nervous? That's a first." I don't smile back though. This is it, the moment where I have to lay my cards on the table and confess my undying love. Okay, so maybe I have been reading a little too much Twilight.

What's a guy to do?

"It's just, I was nervous to tell you how I really feel. I just.." but of course, with my luck something always goes wrong. Whether that being hit by an invisible force or Gazzy. He runs into the bathroom, out of breath.

"Yes, Gazzy?" I say as calmly as I can, even though I'm as jittery as hell inside.

Panic fills his voice, "It's Max. She's gone!" I step away from Ella. In unison we yell, "What?" and run out of the bathroom, the moment before forgotten.

Ella grabs my hand and leads me out the gas station front doors, over pot holes and to the spot where I was attacked by an invisible force.

"Where did she go?" Angel asks, fear creeping in to her voice. No one answers her, trying to look for answers.

Slowly, I walk forward and rest my hand on something. It feels likes a wall. "Is there a door here?" I ask. I feel it, but since I'm blind I can't exactly see if it's really there.

Fang steps forward and puts his hand on it, too. "No, It's invisible" I carefully walk my hand down the wall, trying to find a doorknob but no such luck.

My hand finally hits the ground, there's a breeze coming from the other side of the invisible force even though the desert is still. And then I feel it.

A lone piece of paper.

It's folded into a rectangle, half sticking out from under the door. I slowly grab it and hold it up for everyone to see.

"What are we looking at?" Nudge says. So it is invisible like the door. I carefully open up the folded piece of paper. My sensitive fingers roam over the cheap paper, looking for signs or clues that could help us.

And then I feel something.

At the top left corner of the paper are four letters that are lightly raised on the paper. Only my sensitive fingers would have caught them. My heart sinks as my finger tips carefully slide over each letter, one at a time.

I swallow and read the word out to the flock and Ella.

"ITEX"

* * *

Review? I'll try to write more chapters soon if you guys like it. Hope you do! Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!

Oh, all of this, except the very begginning, is in real time. But the next chapter will be from Iggy's Diary.


End file.
